All of this past
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: (Working title) Slash. AragornLegolas EldarionErestor mainly. Not all stories end with 'Happily ever after.'


Title: All of this past

Rating: PG-13 – R

Pairing: Arwen/Aragorn, Legolas/Aragorn, Eldarion/Erestor

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned them, I would have changed things quite a bit.

Summary: AU.

A/N:

Chapter 1:

Wavy, dark brown hair fluttered in the cool, night breeze. It was autumn and the trees in the garden were and array of reds and oranges. Leaning against the white, stone wall, the tall brunet sighed, staring up at the moonless, star-filled sky. It was so quiet that he could almost hear his heart beat. It was nights like these that he found particularly soothing. He would stand at the edge of the courtyard against the stone wall and look out at the expanse of land that would one day become his. He never asked for any of this. There were times when the prince would wish he were born to another family. His thought was interrupted by arms wrapping around his slim waist from behind.

"You were so lost in thought that you did not hear me approach. Is something the matter, my love?"

A smile spread across the young man's face at the melodic sound of his lover's soothing voice. It had been weeks since they had last seen one another. He turned around in the strong arms to look upon the handsome face of the one he loved. He reached up to run his fingers along the planes of his face and around the shells of his delicately pointed ears. His long, brown hair was pulled back in a single plait between his shoulders. The softness of the elf's burgundy velvet raiment was soft against the man's callused fingers.

"How long will you stay this time?" The man, Eldarion, asked.

"I cannot say. Will you not tell me what troubles you, my prince?"

"The palace is in an uproar. Mother and father are having another disagreement. I left when the shouting began. I've missed you, Erestor."

"And I, you, my princeling. What say we retire to your chambers? Surely the king and queen have gone to bed." Erestor suggested with a charming smile.

Eldarion laughed but his face soon turned serious. "You are a bad influence." He paused. "I do not wish to return to the palace tonight." He rested his head on his older lover's shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "They quarrel more and more each day." A sigh escaped his slightly blue-tinged lips. "Come, there is an inn down the way."

Together, the two lovers walked away from the courtyard twining their hands together as discreetly as possible and completely oblivious to the figure in one of the dimly-lit palace windows.

Fires blazed in the hearths at the quaint little inn, warming the patrons. Though it was still early, the place was remarkably empty, a relief for the young Prince of the Reunited Kingdom and his companion. Several heads turned their direction as the heavy wooden door shut behind them. Quickly, Eldarion motioned for Erestor to pull his hood closer to his head. The last thing the royal family needed was a scandal involving their only son. He glanced about the cosy inn that had become his hideaway for the past few months.

"Your usual room?" The bartender asked, handing over a brass key to the young man. Eldarion nodded with a heavy sigh and accepted the key.

An hour later, the couple was seated in a secluded, dark corner of the inn. Chatting quietly, the lovers caught each other up on all the happenings of their respective homes all the while holding hands under the table.

"You are aware that your grandfather will be arriving within the next several days, yes?" He asked over the rim of his third goblet of blackberry wine. "For the council?" Eldarion appeared to no nothing of the coming events. "No matter. I am sure that your father merely forgot to inform you of the council." Erestor yawned and smiled sleepily at his beloved. He took in the young man's appearance. The dark blue and green raiment was well worn and darned at the elbows and one knee. The soft, tan suede boots he wore had been repaired several times but he wore it well. His leather jacket had once belonged to his father during his days as a ranger. On any other person, the worn garments would have looked sloppy but it was his rugged handsomeness he had obviously inherited from his father that allowed him to pull off the look. "Let us go to bed." He said, pulling Eldarion from the bench.

"It is impossible to talk to you!"

"Then don't talk!" The man exclaimed, frustrated. His hair was greying, which may have been the result of three teenaged children, but everything else about him was youthful. The likeness to his son was uncanny. The two men shared the same wavy hair, eyes, and smile but it did not end there. Both father and son shared the same mannerisms and disposition as well. He began to pace; his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I simply do not understand why he feels he needs to hide this from us! He has always been open with us before. Do you suppose it is the daughter of one of the council members?" Arwen stood to her full height before her husband, the fingers of one hand twining in the hem of her sleeve. "He is just like you, Estel. It is possible he fears you will become like ada and prevent him from following his heart." The only response she received from the king was a frustrated laugh.

"It is more like a council member's son, or rather a councillor, that has captured our son's attention." He casually picked lint off of his burgundy robes before lifting his head to see his wife's flustered expression. "My dear wife, surely you did not think our son was after the fairer sex!" His words were halfway between an exclamation and a question. 'Yet another thing he and I share in common.' He mused silently. "Have you really been so oblivious? Young Eldarion is consorting with your father's councillor." He said almost proudly.

"Erestor? Are you certain?" The half-elven Queen asked, sitting back down in her seat.

"I am fairly certain. He arrived several hours ago and immediately sought out your beloved son. That was who you saw him walking off with, not a councillor's daughter… Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Fine," She replied, aggravated. "Hide in your study as you always do. I will not have our son dallying with one of the council members! Do not think of coming to my bed tonight, Aragorn. You are not welcome." Arwen sp at and turned on her heel, leaving the room, her robe fluttering behind her.

"You may come out now." Aragorn sighed, sinking behind the large, marble table. His head rest in his hands upon the cool marble as a door behind one of the tapestries was pushed open and a tall blonde emerged. "What am I to do? Arwen is right. Perhaps I will become like Elrond and try to push the two apart. He is my son, Legolas, I do not wish for him to make the same mistake I did."

"What mistake?" Legolas asked, kneading his lover's shoulders and back.

"Marrying the wrong person." Aragorn sighed, leaning back into the chair.

"You are tired, Estel. Tomorrow the final council members arrive. Come, there is a fire already lit in my chambers." The blonde prince held out his hand for the king to take and led him down a small corridor to his chambers.


End file.
